Begging Arthur
by Cina Paradox
Summary: Something has happened to Arthur... Written with cartfulls of help from my sis Larry. Rated T for safety. Definite Arwen no slash.
1. Chapter 1

**With help from Larry. :D**

**Larry says: "No, I don't own Merlin but I DO own imagination. Try it using it plagiarizers. I'm pretty sure that you're born with one. Anyway... NJOY! :D By the way R+R=UPDATED STORY! *happy dance***

**Cina: She's crazy folks. Now enjoy the story please. (Or my army of meepits will come after you) (Larry: EHHHH! O/O)**

**Begging Arthur**

**Chapter 1**

Merlin wiped his sweaty neck on his already-sweaty neckerchief. "Bloody Arthur making me go on this bloody hunt in the bloody summer on this bloody day," he muttered.

"Cheer up, Merlin!" panted Arthur.

"And how can I do that!" snapped Merlin.

"You'll do that because I order you to," replied the prince.

"Like I can follow those orders," said Merlin a little too loudly. Just then, Merlin's ears pricked up. He heard a twig snap. He was way too familiar to the sound to _not_ warn Arthur.

"ARTHUR!" he screamed. Bur right after he said it, a crossbow sprang and a war cry sounded. A quarrel was sent right at Arthur's unsuspecting head. Merlin used his magic so the quarrel decided to turn to a friendlier target. (Arthur's arm)

"Ah." Said Arthur in a sarcastic voice. But the noise of the crossbow scared his horse so he flew off (actually he was bucked off) landing on his arm which made the arrow push in as well as mud. (This was one of those instances where Merlin wished Arthur had cat-like instincts to always land on his feet.)

_Brilliant. Now Arthur has yet another wound that might cause death,_ Thought Merlin while fighting his way towards his destiny. Arthur was already on his feet defending with a shield with one arm and the other clutching his injured arm. When Merlin got to him the battle was over the bandits/some patrol/whatever they were had retreated and Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, and Sir Elyan as well as some other knights chased them in hot pursuit.

When Merlin examined the wound, Arthur had passed out. He couldn't blame him, a lot of people tried to kill Arthur. (When he meant a lot, he meant 12-17 or so.) It was as if the "ambush" was meant for Arthur. (Or to annoy Merlin, though it was probably for Arthur).

Merlin yanked out the quarrel and examined it. Surprisingly it had no poison. Why did it only have the most effective potion ever on the arrowhead? (Surprised Merlin knew? Well he learns SOME things from Gaius!)

But then it dawned on him that this wasn't an assassination mission—this was an attempt to kidnap Arthur! (Dun Dun Dun!)


	2. Strange Things

**Larry: Yet again I am here. DO you hate my story? Like it? Love it? Remember: 1) I DO NOT OWN MERLIN or BBC and 2) R+R*Chicken/Cina-Arthur^The Environment=UPDATED STORIEEEEE! XD**

**Cina: Peace out yo. Enjoy.**

M&M's © Mars Bars

Arthur heard whispering so he opened his eyes. Morgana and Morgause were standing above him. His eyes widened. He tried to yell for help, but his scream was muffled.

Arthur turned around, Merlin was ninja-stepping to his side. His eyes widening at once, and as if on cue he grabbed a stick. (Conveniently on fire)

Throwing it at Morgause, her dress caught flame. Morgana frantically tried to put it out, and Merlin pulled Arthur silently to safety as the cave exploded with light.

Merlin bent over Arthur when Morgana and Morgause (M&Ms for short) vanished. Arthur was bright gold and slowly turning back to normal; eyes wide and oblivious and screaming muffled swear words. When he touched Arthur he was searing hot. But Merlin could still feel the cool touch of magic sinking into Arthur, and unfortunately he could not recall any "get-a-spell-that's-already-in-your-friend-that-you-need-to-get-out-soon-and-is-getting-to-be-too-late-by-the-instant-and-he-happens-to-be-still-concious" spells at the moment, so he conforted Arthur by claiming it was only temporary.

So he stayed up on watch.

"Darn it!" yelled Morgana.

"THIS CLOSE!" screamed Morgause, closing her fingers about an inch apart. "THIS. CLOSE!" she screamed again, stamping out the flames.

"Ugh. Turning him into a rock wasn't as easy as I thought," remarked Morgana.

"The spell went wrong because of that _stupid _servant!" Screamed Morgause. (She was having a temper tantrum. Ooooo)

"For all I know he could be a lady bug" Morgana shrieked.

"Good thing that whoever touches him in the state he's in will become what he is," sighed Morgause.

"What?" asked Morgana, wide-eyed.

"I said, whoever touches Arthur while he is an animal will become that animal," repeated Morgause. Then she grinned.

"Then what?" asked the stupidish Morgana.

"We'll attack Camelot, that's what," whispered Morgause, now sharing the same smirk as Morgana.

_.:SWIRLY:._

_Back in Camelot…_

As Arthur dreamed back in Camelot, he dreamed of Gwen. Her beautiful eyes, hair, and smile, to be precise. Suddenly the prince saw Gwen turn into a squirrel and climb up a tree and he felt like…_chasing _her.

He sat up panting remembering her shrieks of terror as she shrank and grew fur. But she (or the squirrel) running _away _from him! Not a chance.

It was morning and Merlin was a half hour late, because he saw sunlight seeping through the scarlet curtains.

Arthur suddenly felt like chasing the squirrel in his dreams. _'Stop it Arthur, you're losing it,' _he chided himself as he lifted his hand to slap himself. "Ack!" he whimpered in pain.

WIMPERED? He looked down. He had a _furry _chest. He screamed. It came out as a… as a…. as a _howl._

_.:SWIRLY:._

Merlin rushed into Arthur's chambers. "Sorry I'm late sire!" hollered Merlin, not even noticing the little golden retriever in place of the prince. (Of prats) Merlin tore the curtains open and bellowed "HELLO WORLD!" spreading his arms and legs apart, grinning stupidly to the sleeping castle. The "simpleminded" servant turned to Arthur. His mouth dropped. At first he saw the puppy, but then his magic changed him to the prince. The Prince of Camelot was crying. Then his magic changed the prince to the whimpering golden retriever.

"Arthur," whispered Merlin. "You're a-a-a dog!" He picked up Arthur and hugged him. Since he was a dog it meant that he could. ( NOT MERTHUR!) Arthur just scratched the warlock. " Hey!" shouted Merlin dropping his destiny. Arthur cried out in pain. "Sorry Arthur. But we need to change your name to make people not think I'm crazy." He thought for a moment. Then he said, "How about Mr. Snuggles!" Arthur growled. " Ok how 'bout Bingo! Arthur scratched him. " OK! It's either those names or Snubby Wubby!" ( MANLY name Merlin! XD) Arthur thought about all of the terrible names Merlin had offered. He decided to noogie Merlin later but now he thought Snubby Wubby the best name so he wagged his tail three times. Surprisingly, Merlin opened his satchel to dozens of belts and bandanas. Removing one, he tied the bandana around Arthur's neck and looped the belt around that. (Arthur didn't get loose because those thing are like STEEL man)

Merlin stood up. "Snub, we're going on a walk!" he declared, dragging Arthur, claws sinking into the ground wishing Merlin would let him be. Merlin stopped to talk to Gwen in the hallway.

"Aww..." Gwen said, scooping up Arthur. (who was grinning a doggy grin) Gwen kissed him on the forehead. "He's so cute!" she laughed as Arthur snuggled into her arms. Merlin suddenly watched in horror as Gwen started shrieking and smoking as she glowed.

"GWEN!" Merlin shrieked, grabbing her shoulders. "Drop that dog NOW!"


End file.
